Nowadays, most automobile vehicle wheels where the tire is mounted on (vehicle wheel) are built of few components. Vehicle wheel and their components are made via a complex process with sheet steel or Aluminum alloy metal cast molding method and then components are welded or connected together to make a complete and finished vehicle wheel. This invention demonstrates a new method to overcome the shortcomings of the current processes.